


Who Wants This Music Tonight?

by ginger



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, Missing Scene, Napoleon being Gallya's number one fan, Other, napoleon being a matchmaker, napoleon solo's ramblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2015-09-14
Packaged: 2018-04-20 19:57:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginger/pseuds/ginger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of the water and safe inside a truck, Napoleon ponders about Illya, Gaby and both of them together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Wants This Music Tonight?

**Author's Note:**

> Che Vuole Questa Musica Stasera is one of my favourite tracks in the soundtrack. However I kept wondering why Napoleon is listening to a sad love song that keeps mentioning a 'she' (or that's how I understand it) while he ponders whether he should go and save Illya or not... So I came up with this. Not beta-ed yet. Title is a translation of the Italian song title I have found around. 
> 
> This is not Illya/Gaby per se, but well, hope you get the picture.

Napoleon Solo pushed himself out of the water and into solid ground, his drenched clothes hanging and pulling with the extra weight, made walking an uncomfortable task to accomplish. He was exhausted and cursed under his breath, losing his cool.

He also hated midnight dives, especially the unexpected ones to save his life. He appreciated the casual motorboat ride, preferably in calm waters, at daylight, with one or more ladies accompanying him -if the chance arose- and champagne. Plenty of it. Champagne was imperative.

But not like this. He brushed his wet hair and droplets of water off his face as he awkwardly covered the distance to a nearby truck. When he reached the door and it opened he started thinking that something good would come out from the night's operation. Since he has left the hotel most of his plans had gone south, quite so, except, well, except the fact that he had welcomed Peril's company.

He wouldn't admit it aloud, not even under torture, and even less to Kuryakin's face that scene presented itself, but it was the truth (he could indulge and be honest with himself once in a while).

Although most of the time he has been working for the CIA he has prided himself of mastering the art of working alone -and enjoying every bit of it-, the time he has spent together with the Russian agent at the Vinciguerra factory has been... interesting, he would even dare to say it had been fun. Adrenaline-rushed, 'East-West egos and gadgets bickering' and of course 'let's save our behinds before we are caught, or worse, killed' kind of fun.

If he hadn't spent the last ten minutes wondering when a bullet was going to find target on his back, or worse, his head, while they tried to find a way out of the bay, he wouldn't mind repeating the experience in the future.

Was he getting softer? He wondered as he climbed to the driver seat and closed the door.

He sighed deeply. From the windshield he could still see his new Russian comrade trying to avoid bullets as he insisted on trying to find an alternative way out. Illya's perseverance was something to be admired. Solo had witnessing it for the first time while extracting Gaby from East Germany but seeing his partner incessantly zigzagging ahead of his pursuers was like enjoying a tie tennis match. You never knew who was going to win.

When he checked the passenger seat and found a bottle of wine and a sandwich so lovely made that he felt almost guilty for digging his teeth on it, Solo thought that the night was really improving. The sad Italian melody playing on the radio was his only company, apart from the show playing on the waters in front of him. He was sure Illya would get the men tired or out of rounds at some point. Solo started actually relaxing, even in his wet clothes...

...Until Illya's boat caught fire and blew up in pieces, the Russian agent disappearing from view, quite possibly dead. That wasn't the outcome he had envisioned. But of course, it obviously wasn't his day. Scratch that. It wasn't their night.

Solo was tempted to have another go at the wine, a toast to his brief collaboration with the Russian agent and also at his own good fortune of being thrown off the boat prior to its tragic end.

His resolve was to stay put giving the guards a reasonable time to reach the conclusion that both of them were dead and get out of the place driving the truck afterwards. But he made a mistake... he thought of Gaby.

He thought of Gaby and the way she looked at Illya. The first time the three of them met at the boutique she was totally irate with the idea of being 'engaged' to a Russian agent, but he guessed he wasn't the only one vulnerable to the Red Peril's (hidden) charm.

Since then, Gaby got into the habit of stealing glances here and there when they were together discussing the mission, especially when the Russian wasn't looking, of course. She was also mastering pushing the right buttons to get Illya at the verge of losing his temper, to end flashing him a cute innocent smile that left the Russian livid and out of words.

Solo bet that anybody else would have ended dead by now, but Gaby wasn't anybody.

He shook his head at these thoughts. It was an incredibly tiring way of flirting, a total waste of time on his book, but who was him to bring that up when it was so enjoyable to witness. The little part of him that still believed in romance and happy endings was taking enormous pleasure watching them.

For all that and because he didn't imagine himself with a different partner, he started the engine of the truck, checked where the guards' boat was and drove straight towards them, convinced he should do everything in his power to get Illya back if it was possible.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first try at writing something in The Man from UNCLE universe. I am in love with the movie (watched it three times so far), the characters and how they are portrayed by the cast, and the soundtrack. I love everything so much that I still won't lose hope that there can be a sequel. If not, at least we have the fics... Thank you for reading.


End file.
